


Tip of My Tongue

by pastelrainbow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bisexual Lance, First Kiss, Gay Keith, Getting Together, Keith and Lance centric, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, No space dads were harmed in the making of this fic, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post Season 2, SHIRO IS OKAY, SPACE DAD IS FINE, Swearing, and he's gonna be fine in season 3 okay guys, i forgot to include Allura and COran im sorry AHHH, shhhhh, the other paladins appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelrainbow/pseuds/pastelrainbow
Summary: Screw Zarkon or the Galra Empire, Keith was pretty sure that Lance was going to be the death of him someday.In which Keith is pining, but somehow it all works out in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing klance ok,, I didn't intend to write six pages but here we are.
> 
> voltron tumblr: the-blue-artemis

_“Keith”_

_The other boy whispered his name softly against the side of his neck, and he could feel the wide smile pressed against his skin. Keith shuddered slightly at the tenderness in Lance’s voice, and he tipped his head to the side as fingers tugged at his hair._

_Keith was sure this was how he was going to die._

_He cracked his eyes open and startled as they met Lance’s brilliant blue ones. Lance leant into Keith’s personal space, not that he hadn’t already done so, and stilled close enough for the noses to bump together. The affection in Lance’s gaze seared Keith down to his core and his breath caught as Lance opened his mouth, still smiling in that infuriating_  
_beautiful way, and practically sighed out his words.”Keith.” He leant closer so their lips were inches apart.”I love you-“_

Keith’s eyes snapped open and he jolted upright, a strangled gasp leaving his lips, and he doubled over, covering his bright red face between his hands. A frustrated groan left his lips and he grabbed his pillow, lifting it to his face to muffle his scream.

After he had calmed down somewhat, Keith slumped back down onto the bed, glaring up at his ceiling, pouting. “Fuck this.” He hissed into the silence of his room. “This is ridiculous…” he rubbed a hand over his face, brows furrowing. “ I can’t even stop being gay in my sleep…” He let out an exhausted laugh and forced himself to sit back up. He was awake now, there was no point trying to get back to sleep, especially since his mind would probably focus on his stupid dream. With a tired grunt, he jumped out of bed and  
stretched his arms over his head. Training would help clear his head; he should do that before the others woke up and roped him into a group breakfast…

It’s not like he was against sharing a meal with his fellow paladins and the two Alteans, he had grown to enjoy the others company, and was happy that they were all back together, Shiro included. The problem was Lance. Just the thought of him sent Keith’s pulse racing and his stomach clenching. Shaking his head, he forced himself down the  
corridor, sparing the Blue Paladin’s door an anxious glance before he turned his gaze ahead. No matter how hard he tried, his mind always wandered to Lance.

Keith would admit, Lance and he bickered most of the time, but over the months they had been a team, it had lost its hostile edge, and had grown into something more playful and light-hearted. Keith found it kind of fun, not to mention how cute Lance was when he got all up in Keith’s face, that smug or challenging smirk on his lips. He’s not really sure when his feelings started, but he can’t deny that they hit him full force after Lance got hurt on Arus. Having a pretty boy holding his hand and smiling at him softly, calling them a good team, would make anyone’s heart flutter. It was embarrassing and Keith had spent too much time trying to persuade himself that this wasn’t serious and would go away, but by now he had grown to accept it.

It wasn’t like Lance was a bad person to have feelings for, sure he talked nonstop and loved playing the hero, but Keith liked those things about him. Keith actually liked hearing Lance blabber on about something, it was cute his eyes would light up when he was talking about something or someone he was fond of, and it kept the team in good spirits with Lance constantly breaking the ice. Keith had picked up on as time went on that despite how he pretended, Lance had a tonne of insecurities and low self esteem. It baffled Keith if he was honest, Lance was so good at making friends and keeping the team in high spirits, he was an amazing shot with his bayard, and would do anything for his friends, even people he had just met, he’d willingly throw himself in harm’s way for them. The thought of Lance getting hurt left a bitter taste in Keith’s mouth, and he had to force himself to let out a shaky breath. Even if it was just an act a lot of the time, Keith wouldn’t deny how attractive Lance’s bragging was to him. Lance wearing any kind of smug grin or smirk sent Keith’s heart into overdrive and his tied tongue up into knots. It was unfair how good Lance looked; him showing off didn’t help matters at all.

With a start, Keith realized he was outside the training room and he stepped inside. To his surprise, someone was already facing off the gladiator, and Keith watched as Shiro knocked them down to the ground, and shut it off. Shiro turned to Keith and smiled in greeting, wiping a bead of sweat of his forehead. “Morning Keith.”

Keith stepped further into the room.”Morning.” He was glad that Shiro was back, losing him the second time had been devastating, they’d been scrambling with few clues where he could’ve gone and what had happened. Keith was determined that it wouldn’t happen again, he was done with Shiro vanishing. “You’re up early.”

Shiro sighed.”Couldn’t really sleep…”

“Same here...” Keith tensed up at the knowing look on Shiro’s face.”Shiro I swear-“

“Ohhh, any reason why?” Shiro smirked and walked over to pat him on the shoulder.

Keith growled and swatted his hand away.”S-shut up!” He blushed at the stammer in his voice, Shiro wouldn’t let him live this down.

With a snort, Shiro crossed his arms over his chest.” Your pining is ridiculous.”

“I-that’s- shut up Shiro!” The black paladin tipped his head back and laughed for a few more seconds before he showed Keith some mercy. “Alright, alright. I’m just saying…” He  
squeezed his shoulder.” Don’t burst into flames or anything, I’m only teasing.” He smirked and Keith rolled his eyes.

“It’s too early for this...” He groaned and activated his bayard, twirling it around in his hands.”Spar with me.”

Shiro smirked and took a step back.”Alright, maybe if you beat me you can go brag to Lance about it-“

“Takashi!” Keith groaned, face bright red.”I’m going to kick your ass for that.”

“You can try.”

-  
An hour later, Keith finally admitted defeat and slumped to the floor.”Shiro you’re the worst!”

“You challenged me.” He smiled and held out a hand to help him to his feet.”Everyone else should be up soon, go get washed and changed for breakfast.”

Keith groaned but trudged out of the training room. He was glad Shiro hadn’t brought up the topic of Lance again; it was still too early for Keith to defend his feelings.  
Showering distracted him long enough that all thoughts of Lance had fled his mind, though when he walked into the dining room he was a lost cause. Lance was engaged in conversation with Hunk, hands gesturing wildly as he explained something, it was horribly cute. Keith grabbed a bowl of space goo and walked towards the table. Lance’s sudden laughter made his face burn. With clenched fists, Keith threw himself down into an empty chair, of course it was one besides Lance, and Keith couldn’t help himself. Lance turned to him, still talking to Hunk and his smile seemed to brighten, and he paused to greet Keith, and then went back to talking to Hunk. Keith leant back in his chair, watching Lance as sneakily as he could. Though Pidge, who was sitting across the table, noticed and rolled her eyes.

Keith forced himself to stare at the bowl of space goo as he shoved a spoonful into his mouth. He completely zoned out for several minutes, so much that he didn’t notice Lance calling his name, until a warm hand landed on his shoulder and he startled. Whipping his head around, Keith came face to face with Lance, their noses bumping together. Flushing, Keith leant back.”W-what?” He coughed out, feeling everyone’s amused eyes on him. Lance looked concerned at him for a few seconds but shrugged it off.

“I said.” He smirked, and Keith internally screamed because Lance needed to stop making his gay heart so weak, like right now. “That you better be prepared to lose to me and Blue in training today.”

Keith let out a snort.”I won’t get my hopes up.” He teased back.

Lance elbowed him in the side and his lips curled up in a cocky smirk.”I’ll make you eat those words.”

Keith wanted to eat his face.

He forced out a snort and went back to eating his space goo. He was extremely aware of how close Lance was to him. His chair seemed to of moved closer, and their elbows kept banging into each other. Keith tensed up as he felt Lance’s foot brush against his ankle, and then their knee’s bumped together. His brain stopped functioning and he gripped his spoon tightly in his hand. What the fuck? He turned his head to see if Lance had realized his mistake, but froze when he noticed that Lance was peeking at him out the corners of his eye. He was biting his lip anxiously and when their eyes met, Lance flushed and turned his head away, his knee now no longer pressed up against Keith’s. Keith was still processing all of this, his skin flushing with each passing second.

He whipped his head around when he heard Pidge let out a loud snort. Pidge quickly coughed to cover it up and sent Keith a shit-eating grin, raising her eyebrows. Keith huffed and hurriedly finished off his space goo, then standing up and muttering something about getting changed into his Paladin armour.

Lance caught his eye before he left; the Blue Paladin sent him a shy smile and ducked his head. Keith frowned, that was really weird…  
-  
Just as he was about to step into Red, Keith heard someone call his name and froze in his tracks, it just had to be Lance. He turned around when he felt fingers brush against his own and he furrowed his brow.”What?” He managed to grunt out.

Lance straightened up and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.”Ahh ya know, I just...” he trailed off, seeming to get nervous. Keith frowned and tilted his head to the side.  
“No, I don’t know. What is it?”

Lance chewed his lip and mumbled something that Keith didn’t catch. He sucked in a breath and seemed to steel him for something, because the next second he was looking at Keith with dark blue eyes and a furrowed brow.”Keith.” His voice was oddly low. “I really need to tell you something…” He took a step closer; and Keith’s back bumped into the metal of Red’s jaw. “If I don’t do it right now, then I’m going to lose my nerve and never be able to look at you ever again.” He was rambling a bit, putting it off, and Keith didn’t know why he was finding it so hard to just say what he wanted. But his heart started to beat wildly in his chest as Lance stepped even closer, their faces inches apart. He couldn’t help that his gaze locked onto Lance’s throat as he swallowed.

“Keith, buddy, pal, mullet-“

“Lance. You’re rambling.”

“R-right!” Lance groaned and his face stained pink, and Keith couldn’t help but jump to conclusions… But there was no way, Lance was just going to say something really stupid right? He wasn’t going to- there was no way that he would ever consider- Keith’s mind was going crazy and he shifted awkwardly on his feet.

“L-lance.” He stuttered out, then turned bright red, his voice sounded so stupid right now, it was obvious he was getting flustered, why couldn’t Lance just say what he wanted and let Keith pine in peace already-

Lance seemed to have noticed Keith’s state too, because his face burned with an even darker blush, but he seemed to be readying himself. “Keith.” He started again, eyes trained on Keith’s face, obviously nervous, but deciding to just bite the bullet.”I like you. Like I really, really like you. Like I want to date you like you!” The words came out in a hurried rush, and Keith’s brain shut down.

What.  
The.  
Fuck?

He stared up at Lance with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open and didn’t make a single sound. Lance stared at him, looking more panicked the longer the silence stretched on.

When Keith didn’t say anything for an entire minute, he choked out.”K-keith, if you don’t answer in the next five seconds I’m going to fling myself into the void of space!”

Keith’s hands grabbed onto Lance’s wrists and he opened his mouth, face burning.”I-I.”

Lance turned even more red and groaned.”KEITH!” He ducked his head down.”If you’re gonna say no just get it over with-“

“No, I-“

“Shit-“

“Lance, just listen to m-me!” Keith cut him off, face as red as his lion. “I-I’m processing!”

“What’s there to process? I like you! You’re saying no aren’t you-“

“I’m processing that you like me when I LIKE you!”

“O-OH”

Both of them stared at each other for a few seconds, just as awkward as each other. Lance seemed to bounce back first and a smug grin stretched out across his face.

“L-lance.” Keith knew what was coming.

“Oh, you like me huh~” He grinned and leaned in close.”You wanna date me? You do~” He grinned at Keith.”I knew I wasn’t imagining all the staring and the blushing!” he whooped, laughing. Keith spluttered.

“Y-you noticed?”

“Well duh, you stare at me like all the time, I know I’m pretty but damn Keith. But I was worried I was imaging some of it…” he trailed off and blinked at Keith. Keith swallowed and looked away.

“I-I was wondering what the hell you were doing earlier at b-breakfast..”

Lance smirked.”Just, testing the waters….” He tugged his wrists free of Keith’s hands, and placed them lightly on his waist.”Soooooooooo~?”  
Keith groaned and ducked his head.

Lance stared.”You’re shy!”

“S-shut up!”

“Oh my god!” lance laughed and tucked his face against Keith’s shoulder.”You’re so cute…” He whispered. Keith blushed.

“Uh…” He coughed to clear his throat.”S-so what…now..?”

Lance giggled and looked up at him.”You wanna be my boyfriend?” He faltered.”You do, right?”

Keith blushed more, if that was even possible.”Yes!” He practically yelled it. Lance looked relieved and smiled again.

“Okay, so we’re boyfriends, so I get to call you stuff like babe-“

Keith made a strangled sound and Lance smirked.” I should’ve called you that months ago-“

“Wait, how long have you liked me?” Keith frowned, his blush calming down.

“Since the garrison, dude…”

Keith’s jaw dropped.”But you hated me! Called me your rival!”

Lance looked sheepish...”I didn't hate you, I was jealous and had a huge crush on you.How else was I supposed to get your attention?” He smiled.”I just, wanted to impress you, though it didn’t really work out huh…”

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck.”That doesn’t matter anymore, you’ve impressed me plenty of times since we got into this Voltron thing.”

Lance laughed and perked up.”OH? Like what?”

“If I told you, we’d be here for a long time.”

Lance blushed and practically beamed at him, leaning in close so his breath tickled Keith’s lips. Keith shivered.”The others- they’ll be coming down for training soon-“

Lance’s smirk made Keith’s breath catch in his throat.”Then I guess we gotta make the most of that short time huh.” He leaned in, pressing his lips to Keith’s in a gentle kiss. Keith tightened his grip around Lance’s neck and eagerly leaned in, his nose bumping into Lance’s awkwardly and making him giggle. Keith could die happy with the feel of Lance’s smile against his lips, and his giggle getting muffled by their kiss. It started out slow and soft, but picked up urgency as Lance pushed Keith up against the back of Red’s paw. Keith didn’t even care that the Lion’s were probably laughing at them right now; he was too busy with Lance’s arms around his waist and hearing him whisper his name against his mouth. Lance’s name was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t get the word out, all he could manage was a breathless gasp.

Lance pulled back, eyes fluttering open and he panted, trying to catch his breath.” I just kissed a hot alien.” He grinned.

Keith groaned and blushed.”Shut.Up.”

“Make me~” Lance laughed into his hair and Keith grabbed his face between his hands and yanked him down for another kiss.


End file.
